


Vertigo’s Nightmare

by CemeterySleepover



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, D&D, Depictions of Death, Disasters and Dragons, Dungeons and Dragons, Empathy, Empathy Empathy Put Yourself in the Place of Me, Fantasy, Flashbacks, Grim Reapers, Hellfire, Home brewed campaign, M/M, Nightmares, OC, Own Characters - Freeform, PTSD, Reapers, Ridge let’s little to no emotion show, death by fire, dnd, fire death, own party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemeterySleepover/pseuds/CemeterySleepover
Summary: In which case Vertigo has a nightmare of a past event in his life and his husband King Ridge tries to help him out.





	Vertigo’s Nightmare

It was raining out. The rain was pounding against the windows loudly; the wind howled on. It could have easily woken the sleeping couple, but it didn't. The man on the right side of the bed was shaking and sweating. His hair clung to his forehead.

A clash thunder was enough to wake the man from his sleep. His eyes shot open; pitch black eyes sparkled like stars. He sat up and hunched over as he panted, regaining his composure, clutching his chest. He was still shaking as he laid back down. Closing his eyes and was thanking all his stars that it was only a dream.

There was stirring next to the man, turning his head he looked at the man that propped himself on his elbows, making eye contact with the expressionless man before him.

"Another nightmare?" the other man asked. The man with eyes of void nodded and turned to look at the ceiling again.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Ridge," he spoke slowly, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice, not making eye contact.

"Was it the pyre fire again?" Ridge asked. The man winced and hissed through his teeth as if Ridge touched an open wound. Ridge looked over the man in thought, no emotion on his face still, contemplating. Ridge sat up and looked held his arms open for his husband. The man sat up and flopped against Ridge, burying his face in his chest, clinging to him.

"Mercy me, Vertigo, you're soaked to the bone." Ridge smoothed out Vertigo's hair, pushing it away from his face, looking down at with furrowed brows. Vertigo shivered and sighed.

"The flames feel so real. I can still feel the heat licking around me and my flesh melting off-"

"Enough." Ridge cut Vertigo off with a gentle boom of his voice and held him closer to him. Vertigo held his tongue and waited in silence as he listened to the downpour outside. He clung to Ridge for dear life as he slowly calmed down. After a moment, Ridge cleared his throat, patting Vertigo's back.

"Flashbacks can be a tricky thing to deal with, but I assure you that I will always be there to bring you back to me. Just remember me." Ridge stroked Vertigo's hair as he spoke with assurance. Vertigo inhaled deeply through his mouth and hugged Ridge tightly. He nodded after a moment and looked up at Ridge, cupping his face in with his hand, gazing into Ridge's eyes who looked back.

"It'll be hard to forget you; our fate was in the cards," Vertigo smiled warmly and felt as Ridge became less tensed. The storm outside beginning to slow to a sprinkle. Ridge leaned forward and placed a sensual kiss on Vertigo's lips in which case Vertigo felt like melting. The rain had stopped completely; the only thing left in its wake was a steady breeze. Ridge pulled away from the kiss before kissing Vertigo's cheek.

"Would you like to try going back to bed?" Ridge asked. Vertigo nodded and pulled away from Ridge, getting comfortable, watching him as he laid down next to him. Vertigo snuggled up to Ridge as he felt his arms wrap around him.

"Goodnight, again," Vertigo chuckled softly. Ridge's face softened as his lips showed a soft hint of a smile.

"Goodnight, again my little star beam," Ridge whispered. Vertigo gave an airy chuckled before closing his eyes. Ridge copied the action. The two falling asleep to the sound of the howling wind.

 

Vertigo's eye shot open as the yelling from the crowd in front of him screamed for him to perish. Vertigo tried to move but found that he was tied in place. He looked to his left and saw in an old friend in the same position. The friend was terrified and began to sob, his body shaking, hopelessness telling his final moments. Vertigo panickily looked to his right and saw his sister.

 She, too, was tied to a pyre but was fast asleep. Vertigo began to feel a panic attack overtake his senses as he tried to break free. He froze when he heard the first scream of agony that made his blood run cold. Petrified, he looked to his right again, looking at the first pyre. Cheers erupted through the crowd as more pyres went up in flames.

Tears began to rake his cheeks as Vertigo watched in horror as the flames grew closer to him. He was running out of options, death drawing nearer, who could save him? A lightbulb went off, Vertigo looked to the crowd desperately, looking for a familiar face.

"Ridge!" Vertigo called out frantically. His voice was shaky; his vision blurred from his tears. The scene around him froze and time stood still. Ridge made his way up to Vertigo's pyre, his eyes locked on his husband, expressionless as always. A trail of inky black sludge following Ridge in his steps.

 Brushing his hand in front of him as he walked, the fire dispersed, moving away from the two. Vertigo smiled, relieved, laughing to himself out of shock. Ridge stood before Vertigo and cupped his face with both hands.

"You did it," Ridge whispered gently. Vertigo chuckled softly and nodded in Ridge's hold.

"Thank you," he wept. Ridge placed a kiss on Vertigo's forehead and freed him from his pyre prison. Once he could move, Vertigo hugged Ridge tightly, burying his face in his chest. Ridge held him and stroked his hair as he spoke again,

"Anything for you, star beam. Let's get out of here and dream amongst the cosmos." Vertigo wiped his tears away and nodded.

"That sounds splendid," he said. Ridge held Vertigo's hand as a pool of black void appeared before them. The two stepped into the pool and descended further and further until they were submerged completely. Dreaming of wild visions and new adventures; sleeping through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So these are my NPCs in my D&D campaign I DM’d. Ridge is the son of the grim reaper himself and his husband was in a family of travelers that were accused of witch craft. Thus causing the death of Vertigo and where Ridge came to salvage his soul. Ridge is, after all, the elemental reaper. People who pass away from the elements or other natural disasters is his business. He couldn’t pass Vertigo up. Vertigo suffers some major PTSD from this event and constantly has nightmares and flashbacks of it. :(
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Vertigo and Ridge belong to me, CemeterySleepover.


End file.
